


An Odd Intrest

by Ridashippu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no idea mate I am super tired and figured that Lotor is the curious type., Other, Uuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridashippu/pseuds/Ridashippu
Summary: Lotor has developed an odd interest in you. Why you joined his side. Why you are so loyal. He wants to know your secrets, and who you really are.





	An Odd Intrest

To put it simply, Lotor wanted to know you. He watched as you would practice fighting the soldiers in your group. He watched as your fists hit their mark without fail each and every time. Among the crew, you were a force to be reckoned with. Though, many outside of your group avoided you due to their general dislike of you. That, and the rumors that you might have bitten off a wardens fingers at one point. To Lotor, that was neither here nor there. He had no record of you supposedly doing such a thing. And if you did. Well. He would have tests on your jaw strength, as Galra bone is not as brittle as human. He stretched, watching you land another kick against the larger soldier. Your technique was improving, as was your bond with the squadron you had been assigned to. Originally, his plan was to just drop you off somewhere more suitable for humans who wanted to join the Galra Empire, but he decided against it. He knew those places were vanishing, and he knew why. His father seemed to have a heavy dislike for the old treaties and pacts. And now he was making sure everyone knew it.

Lotor clenched his teeth and his gaze grew stern. He could not simply abandon you now. No. You were just so oddly interesting. Like a chest with no key.

Lotor had read your file, your history, your skills. The place that you came from, the things that you had seen. From what he had read, life had chewed you up and spat you out.  
Yet you continued each day as though you had no care for the past. You were stern, yet by the way you spoke to others, he could tell that it came from a place of care. He found it interesting how you made your way from being a prisoner, to swearing your loyalty, then climbing the ranks as fast as you did. They had you tested rather well and found that your loyalties were not false. 

You were true to him and his cause.  
He watched from the shadows as you landed a good hit to your opponents jaw. Lotor twinged internally as he heard a resounding crack. You had broken the soldiers jaw no doubt. He watched curiously as you helped your squad member up, apologizing profusely, to which the soldier simply grunted and made his way to the infirmary. As soon as he left, you resumed your faux battle with the other soldiers.  
He couldn’t help but wonder why you were so very loyal. Many here were conscripted against their wishes, others had sworn an oath when they were young and foolish. But you. You had no discernible reason, not from what he could see or guess. He smirked as one of the soldiers pressed a button. Testing dummies emerged from the floor with fake weaponry and began to speed towards you.

Lotor folded his arms behind his back, watching as you knocked the head right off of a testing dummy. The head rolled over on the floor until it stopped at his feet. Everyone watching the head stood and saluted the prince. You included. One of the soldiers quickly hit the button to stop the dummies, though he tried to be discreet about it. Lotor waved a gloved hand, signaling a sense of ease throughout the training room. Soldiers muttered to one another, creating a bit of white noise as to not make things so awkwardly silent.

He called your name, and you started to feel worried. There were limited test dummies, and you had just decapitated one with a swift kick to the head. You followed him, your chest puffed out with a false confidence. You had hoped none of your fellow soldiers could see the embarrassment crawling through your skin right now.  
He led you through the halls, paying little attention to the other soldiers that had made their way past you two. When the hall was empty, he finally spoke.  
“You know… I find you a bit curious, soldier.” He began, halting in his tracks. You stopped, standing still behind him.  
“We captured you so very long ago. You had been imprisoned here. No doubt you hated us…” He continued, staring down at you with an observant yet ambivalent gaze.  
“Why did you take our oath. Why do you remain with us?” He asked, facing you completely now.  
You stood there for a moment, unsure how to put your words into a sentence. Taking in a deep breath you responded firmly.  
“I had nothing else to fight for, sir.”  
Lotor cocked an eyebrow.He knew your history. But to him, you had plenty to fight him for. You had plenty to fight them for. Right?

“Please elaborate, soldier.” He folded his arms across his chest, slightly smiling. Perhaps you didn’t even know why you had sworn your loyalty. That would be a bit upsetting, but understandable. Though it would make you only slightly less interesting, sadly.

Still, you stood firm, hands to your sides as you looked directly into his eyes. Lotor was a bit taken aback by the confidence in your eyes. It shone as though it were the source of all light. There was not a glimmer of doubt in them.  
“I needed something to fight for, sir. Before coming here, my life as a farmer was boring. I had no ambition. I only cared about that small farm and nothing else. Others would be content with that life…” You let out a sigh as your gaze drifted to the floor.  
“I was not.” 

You crossed your arms behind your back as you looked back up at him.  
“When I was taken in, I found a new sense in fighting. I found a new calling in something here.” You continued, cracking a slight smile.  
“When I was offered to swear my loyalty, I felt my true calling come to light. Not in a ‘I’m meant to serve’ kind of way. No… I felt as though I wanted to fight for a cause higher then me. I wanted to lead others to a better path. I want to do something for the people, to help improve life for all. No matter the path I must take.” 

Lotor was caught off guard to say the least. Your words, while simple, had spoken volumes about who you were. Your determination, your life, and who you had strived to be. You had spoken with such conviction in your voice. Your stance held firm as you proclaimed your reasoning for staying with his crew. He stared at you with wide eyes, struggling to think of what to say. You stared at him, waiting any orders.

He blinked a couple of times before straightening his stance and giving you a simple nod.  
“That is rather admirable, dear soldier.” He shot you a slight smirk, tilting his head to the side. "You are very curious. I'd like to learn more about you, soldier." He stated. You cocked a brow at him, your eyes reflecting your curiosity. He heard your name come up on the intercom, summoning you to the med-bay. He chuckled, nodding at you.  
"You're dismissed soldier." He stated, his voice stern yet hopeful. You gave him a strong salute, then ran off in the direction of the med-bay.  
Lotor chuckled to himself. He admitted his curiosity, but not his fascination with you. No. He’d save such things for later, when you and he were closer. Then a thought crossed his mind. A very strange, yet incredibly appealing thought. A very brief flash of two figures very lovingly embracing one another. How strange…  
Lot pondered this thought as made his way to his quarters. What if he were to bring you a nice meal? Would you like that? Perhaps he could test your intelligence with a game of human chess. Or perhaps he could grant you books to read. What did you like? He cursed silently to himself as he locked his door behind him. Why were likes and dislikes not listed on ones files. Prince Lotor wanted to know you far more then any file could tell. He wanted to know your secrets. 

There had to be more to you then what there seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I made this a while ago, but never got around to posting it. Figured I might as well post this and see if y'all like it. I'm sleepy. Goodnight.


End file.
